This invention relates to an improved mixing system having particular use in preparing a spray dampening fluid of the type employed in offset printing. More particularly the mixing system accurately controls the amount of dampening fluid and water mixture and provides a continuous cycling system offering a constant pressurized flow of dampening fluid mixture. The mixing system is useful in providing the spray dampening fluid for the spraying system of copending application Ser. No. 518,470, filed July 29, 1983, entitled "Variable Frequency Spray Dampening System.".
In manufacturing systems which require continuous batch mixing and feeding of chemicals for a subsequent processing step, it is most often desirable to provide a mixing system which can offer a constant influent rate and which at the same time can continuously mix chemicals in desired proportions.
Complex proportional mixing systems using liquid motor drives and metering pumps, such as lost motion pumps, exist in the art but it would be highly desirable to attain an effective and reliable mixing system which is simplified and greatly reduces equipment supervision that otherwise results with the more complicated mixing systems.
A particular need in the offset printing business involves dampening the printing rolls with a water-etch mixture to enable them to be activated for reception of ink in a well-known manner. Therefore, the invention is directed for use in such spray dampening systems, but also has wide utility in other industrial processes requiring the continuous feed and constant flow of chemicals mixed in pre-selected proportions.